


Unbroken

by Kalloway



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hasukawa graduates...





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer-mini challenge, 'unbroken'
> 
> Originally posted Sept 22, 2015.

He'd made it. He, Kazuya Hasukawa, had made it. Finally, he was graduating from high school, after what seemed like decades. He'd made it through, relatively unbroken.

Greenwood had made it through his term as RA, relatively unbroken. That, unto itself, counted as a miracle in his book, one of many. And then through the term of his successor, who had chosen his successor with the same pride and pleasure and hint of malice that Hasukawa had had felt when choosing him.

The last year had been good, at least in the Greenwood way.

There had been only one resident slipping into Cherrywood in the last year - Hasukawa wanted to think it had just been a dream until said resident mentioned how hot Hasukawa's counterpart was - despite another spate of attempts.

Two new ghosts, both handled fairly quickly thanks to a second year from a family of monks.

One blackout.

Several cases of pranks that were nowhere near the caliber that warranted even mentioning them in a letter to Mitsuru-and-Shinobu, who continued to operate as a terrifying joint entity on the other side of the city where weekend schedules never quite matched to plan proper get-togethers.

But it would happen. Anything that was supposed to happen would happen when Mitsuru-and-Shinobu were ready for it to happen. Hasukawa knew that.

Now he had to try to do all the things they were doing... well, most of them.

Anyway...

He'd made it through unbroken. And Greenwood would be just fine.


End file.
